Kaikamahine
by CMB977
Summary: Builds up on the Season 2 finale reveal of Shelburne's identity. His mother finally gave him the answers he had long been looking for. Steve must return to the island after Wo Fat escapes from prison. Steve isn't the only one who finally discovered who Shelburne is, now Wo Fat wants answers too. A new love interest for Steve creates an added complication in the never ending saga.


Steve opened his eyes, barely, in the midst of a chaotic flurry of medical staff around him. The picture was fuzzy, but he definitely knew he was in a hospital. He could hear the faint sound of a hospital monitor alarming in the background. Steve lay motionless on the stretcher, he tried to speak but the words never came out. He tried to move, but there was no strength left in his body. Steve watched as half a dozen doctors and nurses worked around him.

"_That sounds bad", _he thought to himself as the monitor above him began to alarm in a louder, higher pitched tone. He looked down his body at the collection of blood. Steve felt anxious and powerless. The more he tried to fight it, the more he panicked. Every breath he took felt like he was drowning in an ocean of his own blood. And then it all went black, images of the past two weeks flooding his mind…

_Steve sat across the room in disbelief, for eighteen years he believed his mother was dead. He'd spent the past two years trying to find out the truth about her death and there she was, sitting right in front of him. Anything he thought he knew was suddenly out the window. His own mother had left him and been on the run. He was just as anger with her for doing that to him and Mary as he was relieved to see her. _

"_Did dad know?" he questioned her as he tried to hold back his emotions. _

"_Steven…" she quietly said to him as she got up from her chair and walked toward him. _

_He immediately looked away. As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment and let go of the walls he'd put up the day he lost her, he wanted answers. _

"_Don't," he said as he pushed her hand away from his face._

"_No, your father didn't know."_

_Steve took a minute to process everything. In an out of character move for him, he stood up and unleashed on her, crying and yelling all at the same time. _

"_He's dead because he wanted the truth mom!" he screamed at her._

"_I know baby, I know…" she said as she stood up and put her arms around him. Steve buried his face full of tears into his mother's shoulder as she held on tightly to him, consoling him. _

Steve's eyes opening just a sliver. He was still lying in the center of chaos. In the distance he could see Danny standing just outside the glass windows, fighting with a security guard. Deep down Steve was smirking, Danny's shirt and tie were completely blood soaked. Steve heard his name and looked around trying to trace the source.

He finally locked eyes with the nurse standing over him calling his name. He stared up at her, the only calm, fixed presence in the midst of everything. Her voice and her eyes were calming. She had a way of making him forget the situation he seemed to have found himself in.

"Commander McGarrett," she said to him, "my name is Leah. You're at Tripler Medical Center. You were shot tonight but you are going to be okay. You need to have surgery. We're going to take care of you."

Steve listened intently. She smiled and held his hand as they continued to work on him in the emergency department.

_Doris carefully explained everything Steve wanted to know. Her days of running from Wo Fat were finally behind her and after being absent from his life for so many years, she owed him the entire truth. _

_Steve was surprised to learn that his mother was a federal agent working undercover on an operation now infamously known as Shelburne. She was investigating Ming Fat, the father of Wo Fat. Ming was even more ruthless than Wo ever was. Doris had gotten romantically involved with Wo Fat to gain his trust and infiltrate Ming's crime circle. _

_Governor Jameson, a family friend, was a district attorney at the time. Doris always believed that it was Jameson who blew her cover. A week after crossing paths with Jameson while she was with Wo Fat, Ming confronted her about her real intentions. Doris killed him before he could kill her. _

_It was no secret amongst Ming's circle that it was Diane Shelburne, Wo Fat's mistress, that was responsible for the death of the merciless crime lord. Wo Fat wasted no time putting word out that he wanted her dead. _

_Doris had developed allies in the Noshimoris who helped her fake her death. Doris had also uncovered the deep ties the Fat family had with the CIA who essentially eliminated any evidence of the operation. Joe worked with the Yakuza to get Doris out of the country and in hiding. _

"_You need to come home mom, it's over. Wo Fat is in custody, Jameson is dead, and the Yakuza killed Anna Douglas and any ties Wo Fat had with the CIA," Steve updated her on the situation._

"_Anna Douglas?" Doris surprisingly questioned, "she had Gary killed."_

"_Who's Gary?" Steve asked._

"_He was my contact with the bureau… once he was dead I had nobody to protect me, Joe was the only person I could trust."_

"_You could trust dad…" Steve said in a matter of a fact manner. _

"_No, involving your father would only have put you all at risk. If Wo Fat ever knew I was alive he would have used you or Mary to get to me, it was too dangerous."_

When Steve woke up again he found himself in a much quieter environment. His lungs felt clear and the sharp, debilitating pain he felt earlier was gone. He started to sit up but stopped and winced at the flank pain he felt once he started to move. The monitors started to alarm yet again and a nurse came running into the room.

"Whoa, take it easy there…" she said as she helped him lay back down.

"What is that damn thing, an electronic babysitter?" he joked, pointing at the monitor.

"It never lets me down," she sarcastically responded.

"I recognize you," he told her as he studied her facial features.

"I was part of your care in the ER when you first came in," she informed while completing some basic checkup tasks on him.

Steve looked at her hospital ID card feeling like he should know her name already.

"Lieutenant Leah Miller," he cockily read her name off the badge, "what time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning. Your friends have been anxiously waiting here all night waiting for you to come back to the world of the talking… I'm going to go and get them for you," she responded and disappeared up the hallway.

Danny, Kono and Chin almost knocked each other over as they rushed into the room.

"Where's Wo Fat?" Steve wasted no time and interrogated his team.

Steve was incredibly angry with himself. He had him. He had Wo Fat in custody. He should have known better than to drop him in the same prison that multiple people had already escaped this year alone. Wo Fat had escaped and his mother disappeared again. Steve got back to the island last night and spent the entire evening chasing Wo Fat around the island.

He finally caught up with him as he was about to board a small plane in a field on the western side of Oahu. He and Wo Fat had fought, again, but this time Steve was full of emotion and anger. His judgment was clouded and Wo Fat got the best of him, leaving him for dead with multiple gunshots to his chest.

"He's gone Steve, he got off the island…" Danny coyly informed him knowing all too well Steve wouldn't be very happy.

"You let him get away?"

"It was either him or you boss, Danny kept you alive and let him go…" Kono defended Danny's decision to let Wo Fat escape.


End file.
